Dimentional Attractions
by Vash's Nena Caliente
Summary: Trunks takes a joy ride on his mom's time machine and meets Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Attractions"  
  
By: Noemi Diaz  
  
Chapter1 Based on Inuyasha and DBZ  
  
It was a hot boring day. There was nothing to do! Goku was stuffing his face with my mom's mac and cheese, Master Roshi was reading his perverted magazines, Piccolo was maditading, Gohan and Vidal were in city helping people, and wearing their ridiculous, embarrassing Saiya man and girl costumes, and everyone else was training. Goten and me just laid lazily on my mom's flowerbeds looking at the clouds. There hasn't been a bad guy for months.  
"I'm sooo boorrrred." I said restlessly.  
" Meeee toooo." Goten said, feeling the same way.  
" What are you doing? Get off my flowers beds, you lazy muscle heads!!! Oh, my poor tulips!" My mom said angrily.  
We got up and walked lazily inside my house.  
"I can't take it anymore! I want a villain to come! I want some action! I wanna fight!"  
"Hey, you have no reason to be bored. You have a time machine, remember?"  
"Great idea! You're a genius!" Without hesitation I ran to the time machine room; Goten quickly followed. "Man, you're bad." Goten said laughing. "Yea, I got it from my pops. I said pride fully. I hopped into the time machine.  
"If mom finds out, she'll go supersaiyan style on me."  
" Ha, ha, ha, ha, don't worry. I won't tell, just try to hurry up."  
"I will, later bro!" I turned on the switch and headed to destination,???????  
  
"What.What's happening? The time machine, it isn't working well!!! Oh no, it has a virus!!!!" I have to admit, I was terrified. Somehow the time machine had a virus in it. And the virus was causing many malfunctions. My only chance for survival was to press the red emergency stop button and be stranded somewhere in time or disappear into oblivion. I without hesitation I quickly pressed the red button and awaited my destination.  
  
There she stood hiding behind a tall oak tree. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Once again Inuyasha left the group to be with Kikiyo. And to make things worse, he lied to them, saying that he had to go training alone. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. They were practically making out in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw how passionately Inuyasha was embracing her in his arms, and how sensuous the kisses he was giving her. Oh, how she wished it were her in Inuyasha's arms instead of that stupid lump of old clay. "What does Inuyasha think? Does he really think that he can just keep playing with my heart like that? I'm not going to keep being second plate anymore!" She thought to herself. With that thought she started running to the well. The well that she has run to several times before; with a broken heart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was just about to jump into the well, when she heard a loud crashing sound and breaking trees nearby.  
"What was that?" She thought to herself. With alot of curiosity she ran towards where she heard the crashing sound come from. When she got there what she saw surprised her. "A space ship! But what is a space ship doing in the feural era?" She hid behind a bush and spied attentively. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Man, the time machine is beat up really bad. I might be stranded in this time and dimension for quite awhile, until I fix it. Mom is going to be so furious at me when I come back. And I told Goten that I was coming back soon, sorry G. I hope mom won't be too ruff on you." The open button didn't work so he punched it open and stepped out.  
" Huh? A guy!" Without Kagome even knowing an andaconda was coiling itself around her legs.  
"Ahh!" She screamed.  
"Huh?" Trunks spun around and saw Kagome in trouble. He quickly ran to her and blasted the serpent with a small K.O cannon. He then untangled it off of her.  
"Are you okay?" He helped her up.  
"Thank you...."  
"Trunks, Trunks is my name." She stared at him for a while but quickly looked away.  
"I'm Kagome"  
"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Kagome slightly blushed but tried not to show it.  
"What are you? You can't possibly be human if you can throw fire out of your hand. What demon are you, and why do you have a spaceship and clothes from my time?"  
"Whoa, take it easy with the questions! I have a question for you too. What year in this?"  
"This is the feural era. But I come from the present. I travel here through a well."  
"I come from another dimension, in the future. That is my time machine. It got a virus and doesn't work anymore. I'm stranded here until I fix it. I am half saiyan and half human. A saiyan is a type of alien."  
"So you're naturally born with lilac hair?"  
"Yea."  
"You look different then every other guy I've ever seen."  
"Different you say? In what way?"  
"You look very strong. Everything about you looks different. You're very.... handsome."  
"Thank you. You look different as well. You are the most beautiful young lady I've ever laid eyes on. My eyes have never seen such a fair maiden as yourself."  
  
End Of Chapter One....  
  
Review. Review NOW!!!! Please (^_^)....  
  
P.S- Please give me alot of good tips and ideas.... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimensional Attractions" Chapter 2 By: Noemi Diaz  
  
Hey people, I hpoe that all of you have a great X-Mas, wite lots of presents.  
-Noemi Diaz  
P.S- PLEASE REEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
- "I have never met such a fair maiden as yourself."  
"Thanks" Kagome slightly blushed.  
"This guy is diffinately out of this world." Kagome thought to herself.  
"This girl is beautiful. She looks so different then any other girl I've ever seen. Could it be that I have a slight crush on this girl? She even has me acting differently, why I never knew that I could talk romantic! Trunks thought to himself. "And why do I have the sudden interest of wanting to get to know her better? Strange...."  
There was an awkward silence for a while, until Trunks broke it.  
"So you're from this dimension, but from another time?"  
"Yes."  
"And you say that you travel here through a well? How?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Please tell me, I'm interested." He said as he sat on a nearby rock.  
"Okay." She sat down on another rock next to him and started telling him the long story about how she stumbled into feural Japan and about the shikon jewel. When she got to the part of when she met Inuyasha, she started crying.  
"Are you okay? From the looks of it, when you mentioned the name Inuyasha it caused you pain. Tell me, did this person do something to you?"  
"............................"  
"Please tell me. I know that you just met me. But I would like to help you out. Many times it's best to tell someone of your problems, it helps you drain out some of the pain inside."  
"Why are you concerned?"  
"I am that type of person, I like to help people."  
"Okay, I'll tell you."  
she started telling him everything. About all of her adventures, about her new friends, about all of her enemies, and especially about Inuyasha and Kikiyo. She told him about the time she saw Inuyasha kissing and hugging Kikiyo for the first time, and the second time, which was today. Trunks felt so sad for her. He felt so much sympathy that he himself started shedding some tears.  
"I feel so sorry for you. At least now you know where his heart truly lies. How dare he hurt you! You're such a pretty and nice girl, you should'nt be his second plate. And because of him you should'nt dump your adventures and your friends. Never run away from your problems. If he can't see such a wonderful girl you are, then he does not deserve you."  
Kagome wiped away her tears.  
'Thankyou Trunks. You are apsolutly right, I should'nt be his second plate. And if he can't see what a wonderful person I am, then he does'nt deserve me. Thankyou for opening my eyes."  
"You're welcome Kagome."  
Trunks than did something that Kagome, and I bet none of you expected him to do. He hugged her. (^ _ ^)  
He finally let go of her. Kagome was surprized that he suddenly hugged her, But she did enjoyed it (which girl would'nt?).  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" He blushed.  
"It's okay, I know that I'm irressitable." She joked  
Trunks smiled at her.  
"Do you want to camp with me and my friends?"  
"Sure, It's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
They both got up and went to camp. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dimensional Attractions" Chapter 3 By: Noemi Diaz  
  
Hey People, sorry that I took really long.  
Adios, Noemi /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
-They both got up and went to camp.  
"It will take a while to get there."  
"It's okay, I have an easier way."  
"What about your time machine?"  
"Oh yea, you're right! I'll be right back!"  
He ran to get his time machine and returned back in a second.  
"Whoa, that was fast! You're definately outta this world! So, where's the time machine?"  
He showed her a small matalic blue capsule in his hand.  
"That can't possibly be it!"  
"Yea, my grandfather from my mother's side works in a space-like corporation called Capsule Corp. He makes space capsules, and instant capsules. His corp is really famous in my dimension."  
He showed her the Capsule Corp. symbol on his jacket.  
"So tell me, what's your easy way to get to camp? You dont even know where the camp is."  
"I sense three people not too far"  
"What?"  
"We'll get there in a flash.Tell me Kagome, have you ever wanted to fly?"  
Kagome had a confused look on her face.  
"It's simple, all you need is to do is think happy thoughts and sprinkle some fairy dust on yourself."  
Kagome looked even more confused.  
Trunks started laughing.  
"You should've seen the look on your face! Man, I always wanted to do that!"  
Kagome started laughing aswell.  
"You sure fooled me, I thought it was true that you could fly."  
"I can."  
With that he picked her up and flew high up to the sky. The sky looked specktacular! It appeared as if it had been accidently splashed by pink, gold,and yellow paint.The sun was a reddish orange and it was begining to hide behind the snow tipped mountains, as if giving the moon his turn in the sky.  
"How beautiful! Wow, what a view!"  
Trunks smiled.  
"We better head to camp."  
Trunks nodded and flew towards camp. And like he said before, they got there in a flash. ++++++++++++++++++  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were surprized to see Kagome arrive suddenly with a guy holding her in his arms.  
"Naughty, naughty Kagome."  
"Shut up Miroku, I'm not like you."  
Trunks let go of her.  
"Guys this is Trunks, he's a new friend of mine. Trunks, they are my feural friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo's a kitsune."  
Just after the introduction Inuyasha appeared.  
"How was your training?" Kagome asked seriously.  
"Fun."  
"I'm sure it was, Inuyasha." She said coldly.  
"Who's he."  
"He is Trunks, and he will be camping with us until he is able to return home."  
Inuyasha looked at him.  
"No he is'nt!"  
"Yes he is, whether you like it or not! You're not the leader of this team! And I am not going to let you waste the shikon jewel on you becoming a full demon!"  
"Chill Kagome, what's wrong with you?!"  
"No, what's wrong with you?! You get so pissed when I'm with Kouga! But when you and lie and makeout with that ancient play doe it's okay right?! It's a two way street Inuyasha, and I'm not going to be your second plate anymore!"  
"You know?...Kagome I'm.."  
"I dont want to hear it Inuyasha. I dont trust you anymore." She inturrupted. "My REAL heart is no longer yours." ******************************************************************  
I really hope that all of you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry that the chapter is short. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also give me some ideas for the next chapter. I gotta tell ya, Inuyasha had it coming to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dimensional Attractions" By: Noemi Diaz Chapt. 4  
  
Hey guys, what's up? I'm fine. I really want to thank all of you for your reviews. I'm so glad that all of you like my story. I also want to thank you guys for those good ideas you gave me, keep 'em coming.  
Hasta luego(means until then), Noemi *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
A flood of anger and surprise filled inuyasha's veins. He did'nt expect Kagome to respond to him like that. Both his pride and his heart were broken. He does love Kikiyo more, but he also has some feelings for Kagome.  
He glared at Trunks coldly and then leaped to one of the branches of a nearby tree. He then positioned himself comfortably and stood quiet.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were shocked. Miroku shook his head in dissapointment. "Not even I would do such a foul thing."  
"Shut up Miroku! You should'nt be talking cuz you're a good for nothing lyin' flirt who tried to hit on a little village girl!"  
Miroku's face got red in anger and embarrestment.  
"Well at least I am not a heartbreaking jerk who cares only about himself!"  
"What did you say?" He growled as he jumped off the tree. "Do you want to fight or what? Cuz I can easily arrange that!"  
"Hey, dont take it out on him! It is'nt his fault you messed up."  
"Shut up and mind your own business!"  
"I dont need to shut up, you ain't my dad! Listen, calm down."  
"Shut the hell up!" He said as he unsheath his Tetsuiaga (I dont know how to spell it).  
"I dont wish to fight."  
"What, you're scared?"  
"No, I just dont like to fight people who are weaker then I. It would'nt be a challenge. It would'nt be fair." Trunks answered with a smirk on his face.  
Inuyasha's eyes glowed with deadly anger.  
"Fine, if you insist."  
Trunks unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighting stance. Inuyasha charged at full strength. A bright light and a loud thundering sound formed when their sword made contact. Inuyasha fell back but Trunks stood standing.  
"He's strong. Very strong. I think I'll finish him once and for all before things get more difficult." He thought to himself.  
He started concentrating. "I see it now, the wind scar. He's so dead."  
"WOOSH!" He sliced perfectly throuth the wind scar. When the light cleared he expected to see only dust. Instead, to his amazement, he saw Trunks standing without a single scratch in his face.  
Everyone stood in shock with their mouths gaping wide and their eyes almost out of their sockets.  
"My turn."  
It only lasted a second when Inuyasha fell on the floor unconcious. With speed way too fast for the average eye to see, Trunks had knocked him out. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Note from Noemi:  
Who roots for Trunks? Who roots for Inuyasha? Give me your vote and I'll write the winner in my next chapter. Dont worry, it won't change the story. It's just for fun. On with the story!  
P.S- You did'nt think I would end the chapter that quick, did you? ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Three hours and a half pasted when Inuyasha finally awoke. His whole body trobbed with pain, but this time Kagome was'nt there to sooth him.  
They were all sitting by the campfire. Trunks was telling them about his dimension, his life, and about all his heroic adventures with the Z fighters.  
Trunks then noticed Inuyasha get up from the floor. "Care to join us?"  
Inuyasha just glared furiously at him and went to the tree he was on before.  
"I understand if he's still mad. His pride has been broken. My dad's the same." -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wakeup.... Wakeup Trunks."  
"Huh...." Trunks sturred and got up. "Good morning."  
Kagome smiled. "Good morning."  
"Here's your breakfeast." She handed him a trout on a stick.  
"Thanks." He gobbled it down.  
"Man, you eat fast!"  
"That's nothing, you should see my friend Goku."  
"I can't imagine! Here have another."  
This time it was a bass. He gobbled it down aswell.  
"Kagome, I want to thank you again for letting me camp with you and your friends. In return I am willing to teach you how to fly and fight. I will also teach you how to do Kamehameas, Solar Flares, and K.O Cannons. But you must promise to always use your powers for good and never teach anybody else these techniques."  
"You're really going to do that for me?"  
"Why not Gohan taught Videl."  
"Gohan is the one from your life story. The one you said wore a rediculious costume and called himself Saiya Man. Am I right?"  
"Apsolutly!" Trunks said laughing.  
"Well yes, I agree to abide the following rules." She then stood in a solider posture. "Yes sir! I'm here to follow you sir!"  
They both started laughing.  
"I'll be be back later guys!"  
They then left to find a good private place to train. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5 Let the training begin!

"Dimensional Attractions" Chapter 5: Let the training begin!  
  
First of all I want to give a shout out to my fellow writers, readers,  
and friends:  
  
To Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko: What's up! I'm glad you like my story.  
To Lily: Hello, so far everyone voted for Trunks. So he's the winner, yay! Go Trunks!  
To Nada: They are leaving to go train in the woods, sorry nothing really intimate is going to happen, yet.  
To Kage Otome: I'm dancing too, with all the reviews you guys are giving me. (^ _ ^)  
To Stella: I'll keep writing. Thanks for reviewing!  
To Lil Shaman Girl: Thanks for all the reviews your writing to me. I feel so happy! (^ _ ^)  
To Setsuna Gardian of Sorrow: Takes for the tips. As you see I used them well.  
To Ai Higeki: I'll keep writing and please keep reviewing.  
To Hie's demonmate: Tell Hie I said hi. (^ _ ^)  
To Fire Maiden Kiya: I'm glad you like the idea of me writing a Trunks/Kagome fanfic, thanks.  
  
Sincerely, Noemi Diaz +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+  
  
They finally found a good clearing to train. It was pretty far from camp, but at least it garenteed them privacy. There was a sparkling lake nearby, and the area was treeless with only grass and flowers swaying in the soft breeze. Birds around the area sang harmonious tunes, which set a mood of peace in the air.  
"I think this is a good spot to train. Now lets get started. Step one, focusing your inner energy."  
He sat on the ground and signaled Kagome to do the same. She did so and listened attentively.  
"Okay, now close your eyes and clear your mind. Clear all worries, sorrows, and anger. Breath deeply. Inhale and exhale. Now try to focus your inner energy. Try to form it into a ball."  
Ten minutes past.  
"It's to hard I can't!"  
"Yes you can, relax, don't be so tense."  
After a while a tiny spark appeared in her hand.  
"It's working keep on!"  
Slowly it started growing. First into the size of a baseball, then into the size of a volleyball.  
"Perfect!"  
Kagome opened her eyes and was stunned at the sight of the beautiful, warm globe of energy on her hands.  
"Wow, I...Did it!"  
"Now keep it in your hand. Look over there, see that huge boulder? Aim and throw it at it."  
She nodded and did what he said.  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
The boulder was blown into dust, plus the trees behind it.  
"Whoa, it's like a bomb!"  
Trunks smiled.  
"Wow, she's good for a beginner! Who knows, she might even surpass Yamcha and Krillain  
She might even surpass Uub or maybe even a saiyan, who knows!!!" He thought to himself.  
"Now let's continue. Now that you learned how to focuse your energy, I would like to teach you the Masenko Ha. I think that attack would suit you best. Gohan taught it to me, I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting. Allow me to demonstrate." He said as he stood in a fighting stance.  
"Maaasennkoooo HAAAA!!!!"  
WOOOSHHHH BOOOOM!!!!!!  
A smoke of dust filled the air. When it cleared two mountains that were many miles away, and the trees that were in the blast's way were gone! Kagome's jaw dropped, she could'nt say a word.  
"....................I.... Can't.... Do that!!!!"  
"Yes you can Kagome. You have more power than you think you do. When you did that power ball I sensed a powerful strength in you. You'll unleash that power eventually, you just have to train alot and be confident in yourself."  
"Thanks Trunks."  
"Don't mention it, it's the truth. Here let me teach you the stance you need to do to make the Masenko Ha."  
She nodded and he started to teach her. After many trys and half an hour gone she finally achieved it. She jumped up in excitement. It wasn't anything close to Trunk's, but it was extremely good for a beginner. Trunks looked at his watch.  
"Lunch time."  
"No, not yet, please teach me how to fly."  
"Aren't you tired? Let's do it tomorrow, you need to rest."  
"No, I'm fine. I like this whole training idea. Please I can't wait to learn how to fly!"  
"I admire your attitude. Sure, why not?"  
"Thanks!" She said in an excited smile  
"Remember step one? You have to do the same to fly, and no you don't flap you arms and jump."  
Flying took much longer then anything else. Kagome almost fell ten times, and she almost crashed into a tree six times. It took two hours before she learned how to fly perfectly. She did way better than Videl who has been fighting longer than her.  
"It's three, we should head back."  
"It's okay Trunks, I would like to eat lunch with you, besides I bet they ate already."  
"Sounds cool."  
"There's a village not too far from here. Maybe we could eat there for lunch."  
He nodded and they flew off. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Sir, we don't have anymore food left in the restaurant, you ate it all!" Said the waiter shocked at the sight of a bunch of plates on the table.  
"Wow, feural food tastes great! I wish Goku was here. Man, I'm coming here from now on!"  
"No, please don't, you waste all our food! Go! You know what, don't even stay and pay the check! Just leave and never return!"  
They left the restaurant. Trunks felt very upset.  
"Man, their rude!"  
"It's okay Trunks, they're a poor restaurant and they can't afford to buy enough meat, etc."  
"But they were going to get paid."  
"Not really.... I just noticed, when we were flying I guess I lost my feural money. We're lucky, we would have been washing dishes for a month!"  
"Let's get outta here before he changes his mind!"  
They flew out of their like a tornado. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
The rest of the time they spend in camp was talking to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha didn't want to join; he just sat stubbornly on the other side of camp. When nighttime came Kagome and Trunks were the last ones to fall asleep.  
"I had a great time with you Trunks."  
"I had a great time with you too."  
"You're such a sweetheart, thanks for everything."  
Trunks blushed  
"That was nothing."  
"Yes it was. Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek and left to bed.  
  
Awhile after Kagome fell asleep Trunks stood awake.  
"What's wrong with me? I feel so strange. It's like the whole world stopped when she gave me that kiss. It's no big deal, but why do I feel like it is? Could it be that I'm.... Na, it can't be that. It's probably just my imagination." **************************************************************************** *********  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. By the way Trunks is the winner! 'Go Trunks it's ya birthday, we're gonna party like it's ya birthday!' Well, enough with rapping, I don't know the rest anyway.  
Hasta luego! (^ _ ^) 


	6. Chapter 6 Inuyasha feels crunchy

Dimensional Attractions  
Chapter 6  
  
First of all I want to thank all of you for your really good ideas. You guys are really creative. I also want to thank you guys for reviewing so fast. I was very surprised when I saw all the reviews I got in that short amount of time. Here comes the shout outs!  
  
Kurama's Botan: Hay, thanks for the support and encouragement. Picks up tetsuaiga Let's kick some flamer ass! By the way I'll give you Inu if you give me Kouga. (^ _ ^)  
Lulu: Hola, I'm glad you love my story! gets all happy  
Whaa: Cool idea! I'll use it in later chapters when Trunks' time machine gets fixed.  
Kage Otome: Wha'rup! I'm glad you liked my chapter! Jenny: Hi! Thanks for your cool idea. I used it well.  
Anonamas: I'm glad you love my story! jumps up and down in happiness  
Danni the elf: I'm happy you like my story! By the way, tell Legolas and Link I said hola. (^ _ ^)  
Kagome89: Hi Kagome! Don't you like Trunks better than Inu? I sure would! (^ _ ^)  
Kurama and Hie's lovable miko: What's up!  
Lil Shamen Girl: Hola! Como tu estas? ( How are you?)  
Kiwaiikitsunes: I'm glad you love my story! Sorry I don't know any other Trunks/Kagome fanfics. But if I find any others, I'll inform you.  
Lily: please review me soon. puts a puppy dog face  
  
sincerely, Noemi Diaz *************************************************************  
  
I almost fell asleep when I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. I looked up and there she was, she was kneeling on the ground beside me. She then crawled closer, and closer to me until her body was against mine. I was about to speak when she hushed me. She embraced me in her arms tighter, and tighter, like a snake coiling herself on her pray. My heart raced and sharp chills went down my spine when I realized her intentions. She came closer and was just about to kiss me, when I awoke.... It was all just a dream....  
I touched my face, I was all sweaty. My heart was still beating fast like a conga drum.  
"How strange, I dreamt about Kagome. but it felt so real. And why do I somehow wish it was?" That last question kept reciting in my mind.  
"Good morning Trunks! I'm glad you're awake. The others are still sleeping, let's go train some more!" Kagome said as she tossed me a plump red apple.  
I could'nt help but stare at her.  
"Trunks? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine. I'm just half asleep, thats all." I said as I got up and started eating my apple.  
"So sensay, what are you going to teach me today?"  
"The basics, how to punch, kick, and dodge."  
"Sounds cool!"  
They then flew to their training area. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Five hours later, after he taught her how to fight)  
  
"One when you're gonna fight someone, you need to always keep your eyes on them and don't let your guard down. Two look at them in the eyes, show them that you're not afraid even if you are. Three never surrender to your enemy. It's better to die as a couragous person then to die as a coward. Four never let your pride be broken, but don't depend on your pride. And five although your situation looks hopeless, always be positive and never give up. Now that I taught you everything about flying, fighting, speed, and skill, you're ready to take the final test. But only if you think you're ready. I have to warn you, it's extremely dangerous but I know you can do it if you try hard enough. Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well then, follow me."  
I flew off and she followed.  
We finally landed near a big lake.  
"I sensed a very powerful evil in that lake. I sensed it while we were flying to train. It's power level is outstandly high. In order to survive you must think wisely and use all I taught you. I know you can do it, I would'nt give you something that you would'nt be capable of defeating. Are you sure you want to take this test?"  
"Yes, I'm ready!"  
"Please be careful Kagome. I dont want to lose you."  
"I'll be okay." She said as she hugged me. I blushed like crazy.  
SPLASH!!!! She dived into the lake and I stood there praying that she would be okay. I gotta tell ya I was hesitating when I chose this place for her test. But then I realized that I should'nt be under estimating her. So far she has proven herself to be incredibly powerful, she learned everything one needs to know to be a marshall artist and more in two days!  
Once in a while I would see her grasp for breath in the surface, then she would go back into the evil depths. It was like that for half an hour. I than noticed hat she was'nt going up for air anymore. I paniced, I was just about to go in after her until I saw her crawling out of the lake. She coughed. I rushed to her, picked her up, and held her like a baby.  
She smiled at me.  
"I....*cough*.... Did it."  
"Shh, save your strength."  
I then gave gave her a long passionate kiss. *************************************************************  
  
This was going to be the end of the chapter.... But I then decided to give you guys a little more, you deserve it. So read on friends! (^ _ ^) +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
My cheeks became as red as an apple. A smile went across Kagome's face. Then she too joined me in blushing.  
"Let's head back."  
Then with her still in my arms, we left back to camp.  
When we got there we were surprised to see the others and Inuyasha trying to fight a tiger demon. He had a human body but he had the ears, tail, claws, teeth, and eyes of a tiger. Sango got knocked out. Miroku rushed to attend her. Then Inuyasha faced the beast.  
"Ha! A puppy is supposed to defeat me, pathetic!"  
"No, I will!" Kagome interrupted bravely.  
Inuyasha and the beast spunned around.  
"But Kagome, you're to weak to fight now!"  
"It's okay Trunks."  
I nodded and I let her down.  
"No Kagome! I dont want you getting hurt."  
"You already hurted me when you lied and made out with Kikiyo!"  
Inuyasha paused and then answered. "Feh, whatever. Dont interfere, you don't stand a chance anyway."  
The beast and Inuyasha started fighting, Inuyasha lost. The beast was just about to kill him when Kagome went in the way.  
"Although he's a complete jerk, he still does'nt deserve to die."  
"Move human! Let me finish off my pray!"  
"Sorry, but I think it's you who is the pray!"  
With a few quick punches and kicks, the beast fell down defeated.  
"Have mercy please!"  
"Leave."  
He fled.  
Inuyasha and the others stared in shock and astonishment at Kagome.  
"Who did you say did'nt stand a chance?" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That's all for today. I have to start writing new chapters for my other two stories.  
Adios amigos y amigas, Noemi Diaz 


	7. Chapter 7 Inuyasha makes a choice

"Dimensional Attractions" Chapter 8  
  
What's up fellow Otakus! sorry that I took long. My computer had some difficuties and I was working on the first chapter of these two new stories I'm writing. One is about Kagome's half sister who fell in love with Nuraku. (talk about a 'blind' girl) and the other one is about Yoko Kurama and Kagome. I still think Trunks and Kagome make the best couple though. Well I guess I better continue on with the story and quit talking too much.  
Enjoy! (^ _ ^), Noemi Diaz ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Why wont you just attmit it? I surpassed you."  
".... Feh!"  
"Whatever. *sigh* It's not worth arguing with you. Trunks, what's today's date?"  
I looked at my watch. "It's the twelve of Febuary."  
"Oh no! I have a city-wide test tommorrow! I have to study! Good bye guys. I gotta go!"  
"Wait! Can I go with you?"  
"Sorry Trunks. But I don't think My mom would agree to have a guy she does'nt even know to stay over. I'll be back four days from now." She flew off.  
"What! Kagome can FLY?!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said at the same time. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, trying to pretend like he did'nt care.  
"Mmm. it's the twelve of Febuary.... That means it's Valentines day two days from now! I gotta go to her time and get her something nice!" I thought to myself.  
"Miroku. How can I past through the portal of this time and Kagome's time."  
"Why you ask?"  
I glanced at Inuyasha, I did'nt wanted him to know my plans so I grabbed Miroku and flew to the sky.  
"In the fourteeth, there is a day that Kagome's and my time celebrates. It's called Valentine's day. I't's a day when you buy a beautiful gift to the person you love."  
"You love Kagome!"  
"............."  
"Well?"  
"Yes, I attmit it to myself and you. I love Kagome. And I want to announce it to her on Valentine's day. Please do not tell Inuyasha I don't want him ruining and copying my plans."  
"Don't worry I won't tell. A monk keeps his word. By the way, thanks for the idea. now I can buy Sango a beautiful dress and some red roses in the closest village. Who knows, I might even get lucky that night. Heh, heh, heh." A naughty and excited smile spreaded across Miroku's face.  
"Don't count on it. If you go to her with that intention, she'll just throw the gifts in your face and smack you. Besides, you're a monk. Ar'nt you supposed to be a pure and holy man?"  
"Resist all temptation. *sigh*. I guess you're right, not about the pure part, but about the Sango smacking me part. Anyway, to go through the well you need a shard of the shikon jewel. Without the others knowing, I fought a beast who had a shard. I defeated him. Here, you can borrow it." he said as he gave me the precious shard.  
"Thanks friend. good luck with Sango."  
"Good luck wth Kagome."  
I landed him back on the ground and I then flew to the well.  
"He's going after Kagome for Valentine's Day, right? Don't try to fool me Miroku. I heard everything."  
"How?!"  
He pointed to his ears.  
"So it's like I suspected. He loves Kagome. I won't let him take her away from me!"  
"She was'nt yours to begin with! Besides, why should you care?! You never care about Kagome when you're with Kikyo! Finally there's a good guy for her, a guy who truly loves her and you want to take that away! I don't think so!"  
"What you're gonna do about it Sango? Fight me?"  
"........."  
"Not even I would go to that limit!" Said Miroku in anger.  
"You know what? Think whatever you guys want! Believe it or not I do love Kagome!"  
"That's not love Inuyasha. True love belongs to one person. What you feel is interest." Sango responded.  
Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. "I DO love Kagome!!!" He ran off into the woods. ******************************************************************  
  
"I do love Kagome!!!! *cries alot* Stupid me! Damn it all!"  
"Inuyasha..."  
He quickly stopped running and spunned around. It was, you quessed it, Kikyo.  
"Inuyasha, why are you crying? Let me dry your tears." She said as she walked over to him.  
"My love, Inuyasha. You're mine." She was just about to kiss him when he pushed her away.  
"No! I don't belong to you!"  
"What?! You love ME Inuyasha!"  
"No!.... No I dont! I made a mistake. And thanks for my friends dissing the truth out of me I realized that the one I truly love is Kagome!"  
"Heh, that little girl. She not half the woman I am!"  
"You're right! She's MORE the woman you are!"  
"You're making a regretful mistake Inuyasha!"  
"I already made a mistake when I spended a night with you! Rest in peace Kikyo. And let the foolish feelings I had die along with you." He took out out his Tetsuagia and put the soul of Kikyo finally to rest.  
"I will fight for Kagome! Prepare yourself Trunks, I'm determined to win her back!" ******************************************************************  
  
Whoa! Things are sure heating up! *turns on fan* Talk about suspense and drama!  
Time for the fun voting to begin! Who should win Kagome's heart? Trunks or Inuyasha? It wont change the outcome of the story. It's just for fun. Now guys and girls please give me juicy ideas of what should happen next.  
sayanara, adios, good bye, Noemi Diaz (^ _ ^) 


	8. Chapter 8

"Dimensional Attractions" Chapter 8- Looking for a good gift.  
  
I peered down the dark gloomy well.  
"So this is the portal."  
I held the shard tightly and jumped in. I did'nt even feel myself touch the ground. I felt like I was floating down. Beautiful, bright floresent colors appeared all around me. Then finally it all disappeared and the senery of the well came back. This time the well looked much older. I jumped out and found myself in a dark musty well house.  
When I got out I found myself in a world much like my own, it was more primitive tough.  
I noticed two highschool girls staring at me, they both blushed and giggled.  
"Excuse me. Do you happen to know were the nearest mall is?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you if you kiss me." Said the one with the wavy, short, black hair. "If you dont, I wont tell you."  
"*sigh* Fine."  
I did so, and she practically fainted.  
"You are SUCH a LUCKY girl!" said her friend in an envious tune.  
"WOW, you kiss GOOD! Anyway, the nearest mall is in Mulbary St. To get there you walk five blocks right to Chestnut Blv. Then seven more blocks left to Brant Rd. Then keep going straight till you get to Mulbary St. Got it?"  
"Yea, thanks."  
"You're welcome." She said blushing.  
I waved goodbye and walked to the corner of a street. Then after making sure no one was watching me, I flew off.  
  
I finally got to the mall. I noticed a Zales jewelry store.  
"I think I'll buy her a nice necklace." I thought happily to myself. I quickly entered the store.  
"May I help you?" Asked one of cashier ladies in a cheerful tune.  
"I would like to buy a 24K necklace for a girl I know. I want the charm to be a heart. I want it to say "I love you."  
"Oh, that's so sweet! follow me."  
I followed her to a glass case. Beautiful fine necklaces shone brightly in the light. I looked and finally one really caught my eye.  
"I would like that one!"  
"Ohh, that's a good one. That's one of the latest of all our jewelary. It's in style now."  
"How much?"  
We have a Valintine's special this week. It cost $355, but it really costs $521."  
"Okay." I said as I gave her the money. Lucky for me my grandfather's company is rich, and lucky for me the money of my dimension is the same as this one.  
She placed the gorgeous necklace in a red suede hard case. The case said in golden script letters, "Happy Valentine's Day." In the corner, also in golden script letters, it said "Zales."  
"Would you like it in a small red gift bag?"  
"Yes please."  
She wrapped the gift in thin, fine gold paper. She then put it in a small, pretty red gift bag and gave it to me.  
"Have a great day, thank's for shopping at Zales."  
"You too." I said as I left the store.  
"I really hope she likes it. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I show up at her house with a bouquet of red roses and the gift in Valentine's Day!" I visualized her in my mind. Her beautiful face shining in excitement. Her bright eyes and cheerful smile. Oh how I wished to taste her lips again.  
"I guess I'll stay in a motal until that special day arrives."  
There was a motal on the otherside of the mall. Since there was people walking nearby. I decided to walk to it, I did'nt want to fly and make people think I was Superman or something. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I wont let him steal Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well. When he came out of the well house he saw Sota bouncing a basketball. When Sota saw him he quickly let go of the ball and ran to him.  
"INUYASHA!!! You're finally back!" The cute little boy said as he hugged him. "What's up? Why's your sudden visit?"  
"There's a guy who want to steal Kagome from me. I want to win her back and get her a gift for Valontin Day."  
"It's called 'Valentine's Day', and I would like to help you."  
"I know what girls like. I've never had a girlfriend before, but everytime my mom rents a rated R romance movie I sneak downstairs to see it."  
"What's a 'movie'?"  
"Forget that! We better go look for a present. But first..." Sota took off a red cap he had on and put it on Inuyasha's head.  
"What's this for?"  
"To cover your dog ears, duh. You dont want people to think you some kind of freak, do you? Although you're clothes still makes you look like one.... Oh well, if anyone asks let's just say you're a type of hippie. Don't ask what a hippie is."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To da mall!"  
"Walking takes too long! Let's run." Inuyasha picked up Sota. Sota directed him where to go, and with Inuyasha's speed they got there in a flash.  
"Whoa, man you're fast!"  
"Yea, yea whatever. Where do I go next?"  
"Calm down, geeze. What are you planning to get Kagome? Clothes, perfume, flowers, chocolates, or a date?"  
"Mmm..... I like all of 'em."  
"What?! Do you even have that much money?"  
"Money?"  
"Duh, I forgot! You're from the feural era. I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
"If it's money I need, fine!"  
Inuyasha grabbed a guy that was passing by and took his wallet out of his pocket. He looked inside.  
"Here, money."  
"No Inuyasha! Dat's stealing!"  
"Gimmie my money back! POLICE!! POLICE!!!"  
"Oh, shutup!" Inuyasha said as he knocked the guy's lights out.  
"Oh no, we just committed a crime! You for stealing and punching that guy out, and me for being your partner. Hurry, let's go into one of the stores before someone notices us!" Inuyasha grabbed him and did so.  
Once in the store Sota took him to the perfume area.  
"Take the one that says 'White Diamonds' on it."  
"I.... Can't read...." Inuyasha said with an embaressed look on his face.  
"Pick me up, I'll get the box of perfume for you. *sigh* This is harder than I thought......" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please gimmie some really good ideas for my next chapter!  
(^ _ ^) Hasta Luego fellow otakus!, Noemi Diaz 


	9. Chapter 9

"Dimensional Attractions"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hey fellow otakus! Sorry I took long to update. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.  
Hasta Luego, Noemi ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Inuyasha, you're hopeless." Sota said as he grabbed the White Diamonds perfume.  
"Don't rub it in. I'm not used to this whole romantic shit." Inuyasha said as he let him down.  
"So what else do you wanna get?"  
"Any suggestions?"  
Sota thought for a moment and answered, "Well, my sister likes Hershey's chocolates." He said as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him into the candy ale.  
"What's a chocolate anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a crunch bar from one of the shelves.  
"Try it, you'll pay for it when we get to the counter."  
"Inuyasha opened it and sniffed it. He then bit a small piece off it. "Mmm, not bad." He said as he bit a bigger chunk off the crunchy bar.  
Sota grabbed a pretty, red heart shaped box from another shelve and tossed it to him.  
"We're done, Hershey kisses with White Diamonds perfume. Cute combo." Sota said as he walked to the counter.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, give me the wallet and stuff.... Inuyasha?" Sota looked back, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Oh darn! Where'd he go now?!" He said feeling very annoyed and angry. "He's like a toddler, you gotta keep you eyes on him!" He thought as he searched frantically throughout the store for him. After fourteen minutes of searching through the huge store, he finally found him.... In the beer and liquor section.  
Inuyasha was sitting on the floor drinking a half empty bottle of Corona beer. His face was red from all the bottles of beer and liquor he drank. Many bottles surrounded him.  
"Oh NO!!!" Sota screamed as he snatched the bottle easily off Inuyasha's hands.  
"Hey... Gimme back!" He slurred. "I wan it! It mine!" He murmured as he struggled to get up but instead stumbled and fell flat on his face. "Oww... Dat hurt 'lot."  
Sota tried to help him up. "Stupid Inuyasha!" He said under his breath as he struggled to walk under the weight of the drunken Inuyasha.  
  
(Feudal Era)  
  
"Mmm, I wonder. What shall I get lady Sango for Valentine's Day?" Miroku thought as he stared at her as she cleaned her oversized boomerang. She noticed him staring at her. "What are you looking at Miroku?"  
"Why nothing, there's nothing to see." He teased. The reply he got was a stone throne at him. "I love her attitude. She's so hard to get. That's why I like her." He thought to himself.  
Miroku got up from the soft ground. "I'm going for a long private walk. I'll be back later. Are you sure you'll be fine?"  
"Miroku, I don't have an oversized boomerang for nothing." She said in a smile as she patted it.  
"Can I go with you?" Pleaded Shippo with his cute puppy eyes.  
"Sorry Shippo, but I said that I wanted to go for a private walk. Besides you wouldn't be a gentleman if you leave lady Sango alone, would you?"  
"Okay" He murmured.  
Miroku picked up his staff, took one last look at Sango, and left.  
"I want to get lady Sango something nice. Maybe an outfit. I want it to be something different." Another thought came to his mind. "I'll get her an outfit from Kagome's time. Kagome does look hot with that short skirt; imagine how Sango would look! It's decided than, to the future! Thank goodness I have another shard." He thought as he rushed to the well.  
  
Miroku got to the well and without hesitation he jumped in. Once out of the well and well house, he was surprised to see a dream world like no other. A magical world with girls wearing low cut tank tops, a fascinating world with girls wearing short mini skirts, a fantasy world with girls wearing tight pants, but most important for Miroku, a world with hot new women to explore. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What did you think of this chapter? I hope it was good. Please give me some juicy ideas for the next chapter, I'm kind of running out of ideas. 


	10. Chapter 10 Miroku gets a lap dance

"Dimensional Attractions  
  
Chapter 10- Miroku gets a lap dance  
  
Hey fellow otakus! I'm SO happy with all the great reviews all of you gave me! Man all of you are so nice! Thanks a lot and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter like the last one.   
  
A group of four girls with sexy club outfits passed by Miroku. They stared and giggled when they saw him. Miroku panted when he saw them and without hesitation he rushed to them and asked them the question we all know. "Would any of you perhaps consider bearing me a child?"  
They looked at each other and giggled even more. "Maybe next time, were heading to a club right now." The one with the tight black dress laughed.  
"A 'club'?"  
"Duh. And by the way, it ain't Halloween. She snickered as they left.  
"Halloween? Club? What a bizarre time." He thought to himself.  
  
Soon a group of five guys wearing do-rags and baggy, loose jeans passed by. Miroku overheard them talking about that strange word called 'club'.  
"Pardon me, may you please tell me what a 'club' is?"  
They looked at each other and laughed. "Hey dawg, it ain't Halloween." The really tall one with the dark blue do-rag laughed.  
"What is this 'Halloween'?"  
This only made them laugh even harder. This was irritating Miroku.  
"Are ya serious?" The short tan one with the Puma sneakers asked.  
"Yes."  
"Wat are ya? Some kinda foreign priest or somethin'?" He asked.  
"Actually I'm a monk."  
"Damn, I feel bad for ya son! Dat sucks!"  
"May you PLEASE answer my question?!"  
"Yea, yea, a club is a place where you drink, dance, and hang out all night. Were goin' to a strip club."  
"What is a 'strip' club?"  
"A place were you do all of the above and watch hot chicks or should I say women strip. And to answer your other stupid question, Halloween is a holiday when you wear costumes."  
"Interesting. No wonder Inuyasha always comes to the present! I can't believe he never told me about this!" He thought to himself. "May I accompany you to that sanctuary of hot women?" He pleaded.  
"Aren't you supposed to be a 'holy man'?"  
"So?"  
They laughed. "Sure dawg you can come. Lucky for ya one of my peeps ain't comin'. Here, you can have his pass. By the way, I'm Pablo and this is Tenko, Rene, Tasuka, and Jason."  
"I'm Miroku."  
"Well one things for sure Miroku, you ain't goin' to da club lookin' like dat! And cut off the proper lingo. People might think you're an under cover or somethin'. Let's go to my jeep. I have new clothes in da trunk You can give 'em back to me later."  
  
Miroku finished changing in the car and came out. He wore an oversized red shirt, baggy blue jeans, and Jordans. (Imagine That! )  
"Good, dat's much better." Pablo said as he tied a blue do-rag on his head and then put a red cap on him backwards.  
"The pants they feel as if they're going to fall." Miroku said, trying to pull them up.  
"That's how they're supposed to feel!"  
"Umm this thing you call a jeep, is it your home? It's quite small to be a home."  
Pablo's friends started cracking up.  
"Very funny! Get in guys!"  
  
By the time they got to the club poor Miroku was practically deaf. Miroku's feudal ears were not used to the rap the loud surround sound boomed  
Miroku, Pablo, and his crew sat on a table next to the stripping stage.  
"Why is there a pole in the middle of the stage?"  
"You'll see...." He snickered.  
Soon a seductive music began and hot women in provocative clothing came out.  
All of the guys leaned forward and whistled in excitement. Miroku's eyes practically popped out of his eyes. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and his heart was beating faster than a conga drum. His mouth gaped wide open as he saw the sexual movements they were doing on the pole. Soon the girls started stripping down. Although there was A.C. Miroku felt as if he was a hundred degrees!  
"Havin' fun?! Snickered Pablo."  
"..Y...Yes.." Miroku struggled to say.  
One of the girls noticed him and came down from the stage.  
Miroku grew stiff as the girl went over him and started doing her dance on him. Chills ran down his spine. "RESIST ALL Temptations! RESIST ALL Temptations!!" He recited in his mind. "Oh Buddha please forgive me!" He thought to himself.  
"Wo... Would you p...Perhaps consider... Bearing me a ch...Child?" He managed to ask.  
"Sure, I've bared many men children." She giggled.  
"This is too much for me to bare! I can't go on with this!" He shouted as he left the bar.  
"Yo! Wha'rup wit you? She was actually gonna give it to you!"  
"I know, and that's what I always wanted! But I can't, There's someone whom I already love back home."  
"Does she feel the same way toward ya?"  
"I don't know. But I don't care!"  
"Man, you must really feel for her if you missed up a chance like dis."  
"Well I better go change and give you your clothes back"  
"Na, keep it."  
"Thanks a lot umm dawg." Miroku said "Well I better go and find her a gift for Valentines Day."  
"Da stores are closed by now. Do ya even got a place to go?"  
Miroku shook his head.  
"You can stay at my place. I'll help ya find ya girl somethin' tight tomorrow."  
"Thanks so much!"  
  
Just imagine it. Ghetto Miroku keepin' it gangsta! LOL Any way I gotta go. Please review and gimmie ideas for the next chapter. Like I always say, adios fellow otakus! 


End file.
